gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tekken 8 (Absner)
Tekken 8 is a fighting game developed and published in 2020 by Namco Bandai. It is a sequel to Tekken 7. Characters * Alan Soldo-''' A fearless Boxer who lost his father at the hands of Nitemare. He seeks vengeance against him for what he has done. * '''Nitemare- A silent Assassin who has never lost a single fight in his life. He is the Bodyguard of Tokimasa Yoichi. He also serves as the sub-boss for arcade mode, and the secondary antagonist of story mode. * Tokimasa Yoichi- A legendary Yakuza who seeks to acquire the devil gene from Jin Kazama. He is a delusional man who seeks absolute power. He serves as the final boss of arcade mode, and the main antagonist of story mode. * Anto Abeberese-''' A Skilled Muay Thai practitioner who hails from Ghana. He attempted to assassinate Tokimasa Yoichi, but was warded off by Nitemare. Now he wanders alone honing his skills, and has developed his version of Muay Thai called "Mikuti". * '''Chung Cao- An old War Veteran who specializes in "Oukwom Hwum", a deadly assassination art. He is a wanderer who seeks glory and a good fight. He is never to be underestimated. * Paz Zoido- A kind Young Woman who lost her entire family at the hands of Tokimasa Yoichi. She traveled all over the world studying under Anto Abeberese and Chung Cao, learning their style and skills from them. She is now seeking to end Tokimasa's life. * Isaac Magrina- A ladies man who is a laid-back and easy-going Savate expert. But is very insecure about his looks and hair. * Oscar Williams- A quick thinker and skilled Karate master, Oscar has the brains and skills to defeat almost any opponent. The only one who has ever matched him is Nitemare, who he seeks to fight once more to see who is the better fighter. Secret New Characters * Freddie Cormack- A Irish mercenary who is skilled in Mixed Martial Arts, he is hired by Tokimasa Yoichi to capture Jin Kazama. He serves as the tertiary antagonist of story mode, and one of the mid-bosses of Arcade Mode. He can be unlocked after beating Arcade Mode twice. * Enzo Joubert- A Savate Master, and arrogant rival towards Isaac Magrina. He easily defeated Isaac in a Savate Tournament, and considers himself superior to all Savate Fighters. He can be unlocked after defeating Enzo, as Isaac in Arcade Mode and Story Mode. * Milo Guerrieri- A Young Italian Boxer who fights in all the Boxing arenas, only to come up short each time. His rival is none other than Steve Fox. Milo can be unlocked after defeating him as Steve Fox in arcade mode, and story mode. * Harry Perry- The mentor of Oscar Williams, whom he taught everything he knew. He went missing a long time ago, but has emerged as Tokimasa Yoichi's puppet. He is one of the mid-bosses in arcade mode and the Quaternary antagonist of story mode. He can be unlocked after defeating him as Oscar in Arcade mode and story mode. * Yoshinori Hojo- The younger brother of Satoshi Hojo, AKA Nitemare. He wishes to free his brother after realizing he is now brainwashed by Tokimasa Yoichi. He can be unlocked after Defeating him as Nitemare in arcade mode and story mode. Category:Tekken Category:Tekken games Category:Namco Bandai Category:Ps4 games Category:Xbox One Category:Namco Bandai Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Infobox templates Category:Country data Templates Category:"T" rated Category:Xbox One Games